His McMac
by tvismylife272
Summary: House is Shot! Before blacking out he asks his team to tell cuddy to call someone named Macayla. Who is she? They soon find out! And what happends when Chase falls for the mystery girl.ChaseOC! HouseCameron!
1. Finding out

This is just something I thought of, kind of a different view on the whole house getting shot storyline. Hope you enjoy!

The bullet pierced through his stomach, as the ducklings watched horrified. Then the gunman lifted his gun again and shot him in the neck, running from the conference room and out of sight.

"Oh my, House!" Cameron said as she ran up to him. Chase and Foreman followed.

"We need a gurney in here!" Foreman yelled. Within seconds a nurse was wheeling one in and House was on his way to emergency.

"What happened?" asked one of the nurses.

"He was shot!" All three ducklings said at once. When they got him to a room he started to come to.

"Tell Cuddy to call Macayla." And with that said he fell back into unconsciousness. Foreman, Chase, and Cameron looked at each other with confusion, until they were brushed aside by the other doctors trying to save House's life.

The team was walking to Cuddy's office; Chase was the first to speak up. "Who's Macayla?"

"Beats me," came Foreman's reply.

"Well whoever she is Cuddy knows." Cameron said. When they got to her office, Cameron knocked.

"Come in" They entered and stood in front of her desk. Cuddy looked up from House's medical chart. She was still in shock over what happened.

"Um….we came here to ask you something." Cameron finally spoke.

"Ask away." Cuddy said as she folded her hands over House's file and looked up. "Who's Macayla?" Cuddy sighed, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath then she looked at House's team.

"She's our Daughter." To say they were stunned would have been an understatement.

"Your…Dau...Daughter?" Chase stuttered.

"As in yours and House's daughter?" asked Foreman. Cameron was still too stunned to speak.

"Yes," was all that came out of Lisa Cuddy's mouth, Just as Wilson walked into her office.

"What's going on in here?" asked Wilson, looking at the group surrounding Cuddy and her desk.

"I just told them about Macayla."

"I see," Wilson said as he walked to stand beside her.

"So let me get this straight, you and House have a daughter. If you had a daughter how is it that we don't know about her?" Cameron finally spoke. "And where has she been this whole time?" Cuddy got up and moved to the mini fridge in the corner of her office and got out a water bottle, opening it she took a sip and went back to her desk.

"She goes to a Music school in New York, so she lives there. She just turned 18… we used to tell people about her but that changed when she was 7, everything changed that day…." Cuddy wasn't even really talking to them anymore she was remembering the real reason they had kept Macayla a secret. It wasn't because House was to full of himself to be a dad, he adored Macayla. They were protecting her. But maybe it was time that they met her. Maybe she didn't need all this protection anymore.

Well that's the first part… Hoped you liked it! Please Review tell me what you think.


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note: I changed the performing art school to a music school…. Oh and I need a middle name for Macayla but I can't decide….should it be Ryan and Riley… or if you have any other suggestions let me know. I got back from my senior trip at 1:30 in the morning… it's almost 4 am now, I'm not really sure why I'm up… but I thought I'd check on my story! I will update a soon as I get a chance. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	3. The phone call

A/N: I know, I know… took me long enough! Well here's chapter 2 enjoy!

"Right foot blue," Macayla said as she watched her two best friends play twister. She couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous they looked all intertwined.

"Leo! Move your foot….owe get off of my hand!"

"I'm not on your hand, Aubrey!"

"Not anymore but you were." Leo looked over at Macayla, pleading with her to take his side.

"You were." Was all she said, and then she went to turn the spinner again.

"Well then why don't you come over here and play and I'll do the easy work." Leo replied while trying to hold himself up.

"Nope, I don't think so…okay left hand yellow."

Back in Cuddy's office, the three ducklings and Wilson watched as Cuddy thought about her daughter. Finally Cuddy looked up at them with tears in her eyes.

"Well I guess I should call her now." And she looked up at Wilson.

"What am I supposed to say to her, how do I tell her that her Fathers been shot!" She asked him, hoping to get some kind of answer that would make all of this just a little easier.

"Just tell her the truth," Wilson told her as he handed her the phone. Looking at it for a moment she slowly dialed, and then put the phone up to her ear waiting to hear her daughter's voice on the other end.

"Hey Mac you sure you don't want to play, I mean turning a little spinner and telling us what to do sounds extremely fun, but this mat is where all the action is, sure you don't want to get in on it."

"Nice try Leo, but I'm perfectly comfortable right here, watching the two of you look completely ridiculous." Macayla replied, with a slight grin on her face. Just as she went to spin the spinner again her cell phone rang.

"Hold on a minute." She told her friends as she walked to the coffee table to pick it up.

"Yeah, okay no problem….we'll just hold ourselves up until our arms break off." Aubrey said sarcastically as she adjusted herself so as not to fall.

Macayla looked at her phone and saw that it was her Mom calling.

"Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Hey Honey, there's something I need to tell you." Came, Cuddy's reply as she looked up at Wilson and Houses team. Macalya could hear the worry in her voice and she knew something was wrong.

"Mom, what is it, did something happen, what's wrong?" Macayla asked as her heart started to race, she was already scared of what her mother was going to say.

"It's your father, Mac, um…a man came into his office today and shot him, he's in surgery right now."

"He's going to be okay though right, I mean this is Dad we're taking about."

"I hope so," was all Cuddy could say, as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Macayla looked over at her friends, and they new instantly that something was wrong. Getting up and forgetting about the game they walked over to her.

"I'm leaving right now; I will be there in a couple hours."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here, love you."

"I love you too Mom, bye." Then Macayla hung up the phone and hurried across the room to get her car keys.

"Mac, what's wrong?" asked Aubrey as she followed after Macayla, Leo right behind her.

Macayla looked at them for a second then back down at the keys in her hand.

"My Dad was shot; some guy just came in and shot him! I have to go see him." Macayla couldn't help the tears that were slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Leo asked, he could see that she was in a fragile state and he wasn't sure that letting her drive alone was the best thing.

"No, its okay, I will be fine. You two stay here… I will be okay; I just need some time to myself.

"Are you sure?" Aubrey asked as she put a hand on her friends shoulder. Macayla just nodded, and then she grabbed her coat and walked out the door shutting it closed behind her.

Cuddy had asked Cameron, Chase and Foreman to go check on House and it had been ten minutes since they left. Wilson had left too, asking her to call him when Macayla arrived. She agreed and was once again staring at House's chart, asking herself who would want House dead. Sure he was an arrogant jerk, and he was rude and sarcastic and he pissed people off on a regular basis…. But to want him dead, well that was just something she couldn't wrap her mind around.

Although, Macayla had been driving for all of fifteen minutes, it felt like an eternity. She kept picturing House on the floor bleeding and helpless. She just kept praying….well actually it was more like pleading that he would be okay. She needed a distraction, so she turned up the radio and sang along trying to forget where she was going and what she was going to, at least for a while, until she couldn't forget anymore.

A/N: Okay so that's chapter two… not very long, I know! But it is longer then chapter one! Hope you liked it!


	4. Better Than a Pony

I'm in a writing mood this weekend… so here's chapter 3!

Some 50 songs later and after driving for what seemed like forever Macayla finally arrived at PPTH. Pulling into the parking garage she found a spot and turned of the engine. She sat there with her hands on the wheel for about five minutes trying to get

Herself together, and then she opened the door and stepped out heading toward the hospital doors.

Cuddy had just checked on House, who was now out of surgery and in ICU. She was now on her way back to her office to wait for Macayla. Stepping into her office she walked over to her chair, sitting down she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Macayla walked through the hospital straight towards her mothers' office. When she got to the door she opened it not bothering to knock. Inside she saw that her mom appeared to be asleep.

"Mom," Cuddy stirred, opening her eyes, to see her daughter standing over her.

"Hey Mac," Cuddy replied getting up to give her daughter a hug.

"How's dad? I want to see him."

"Your Fathers going to be fine, surgery went well, he's still unconscious but he should be waking up very soon. Come on I'll take you to see him." Cuddy started to make her way to the door but stopped when she reached it.

"Wait… Wilson wanted me to call him when you got here, just a second." Walking back to her desk she picked up her phone and dialed Wilson's pager. The page she left read, "Macs Here." Then she put down the phone and motioned for her daughter to follow her.

They walked down the halls of the hospital in silence. The silence was soon interrupted by the beeping of Cuddy's pager. Checking it she read it carefully then looked over at Macayla.

"He's awake." She said, and both mother and daughter couldn't help the smiles that were forming on there faces.

When they arrived at Houses room Cuddy told Macayla to stay out of sight for a minute wanting her arrival to be a surprise. Cuddy walked into the room to find House, Cameron, Chase and Foreman discussing who the man who tried to kill him was and what House could have done to make someone that insanely angry.

"Hey Cuddy, did you come here to make sure I was alright, you really shouldn't have, but thank you for coming in the top, you really made a crippled mans day." Even after being shot, House still had a mouthful of sarcasm. Ignoring Houses statement she walked over to the side of his bed, checking his monitors and IV bags. Then she looked back over at him.

"I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise for me… oh you shouldn't have, okay let me guess… is it money," Cuddy shock her head. "No, is it a hooker," again Cuddy shook her head. "Not that either… oh oh I know is it a pony, I've always wanted a pony."

"It is better then a pony." Cuddy replied and Macayla took that as her cue to enter.

"Hey Dad," House looked towards the door. His teams' heads also turned towards the door at this statement.

"Hey McMac," House responded as Macayla made her way over to him. Careful not to hurt him she leaned over and gave him a hug, as they pulled apart he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

The ducklings just sat there stunned that House could be so warm and loving to another person. Just then there thoughts were interrupted as Wilson came through the door.

"What is this a party," Wilson said with his famous boyish smile. This caused Macayla to turn around.

"Uncle Jimmy!" and she ran over to give him a hug.

"Mac, Look at you!" he said as the let go of each other.

"Okay, the reunions nice and all but she came here to see me, not you… gosh get your own daughter." House said with a hint of sarcasm and annoyance.

Macayla and Wilson just looked at each other and rolled there eyes. Ignoring her fathers' statement she turned to Wilson.

"So Uncle Jimmy, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay."

"I heard about you and Julie, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Uncle Jimmy what's your lucky number?"

"Seven, why?" he asked her with a very curious look on his face.

"Well all you have to do is get married four more times and the fourth one will stick."

"Ha Ha, very funny." Wilson said, pretending to be hurt.

"Who said anything about joking, I'm being completely serious." Everyone else in the room couldn't help but snicker at the young adults' comments toward the Oncologist.

"Oh and try staying away from women who's names start with "J" I mean don't get me wrong the whole having the same first initial as your spouse is cute and all, but it doesn't seem to be working for you."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him, but does he listen to me no!" House cut in.

"Yeah, but since Macayla suggested it, I will listen to her." "So House how are you feeling?" Wilson asked in attempt to take the focus off of Him.

"Like I've just been shot." The Ducklings, Wilson, Cuddy and Macayla all looked at the Him and rolled their eyes.

That's Chapter 3! Hoped you liked it… In Chapter four you'll find out about what happened to Macayla when she was younger! Please Review!


	5. Tears,Laughter,and Silence

Here's chapter 4….I know I said you'd find out what happened to Macayla in this chapter but I'm going to make it be the next one, I promise!…. Hope you like it!

They had been catching up for the last twenty minutes. All seven of them, crowded into House's hospital room. "So Macayla, your Mom tells us you go to a music school in New York." Foreman stated out of the blue.

"Yeah, I've gone there since I was twelve, it's called Brimington Music Academy." (A/N: I made it up)

"Speaking of school, how are your grades?" Cuddy asked her daughter.

"Mom! My grades are fine." Cuddy was not satisfied with this answer and stared her child down.

"A's and B's Mom, Oh okay and one C…. is it my fault if I don't understand Chemistry."

"You're the child of two doctors, and you don't understand chemistry?" House asked in disbelief.

"That's exactly why you two are the Doctors and I'm the Musician!" Macayla said with a satisfied glee in her eyes.

"She has you there." Wilson chimed in.

"Thank you Uncle Jimmy!"

"No problem."

House was about to retort when two nurses came in, rolling in an unconscious man on a hospital bed. Leaving the Man and the bed on the other side of House. House and His team new who the man was the minute they saw him. "What the….What's he doing here?" House was very angry.

"Sorry, but everywhere else is full." One nurse answered as she checked the mans IV. Then when she was done she motioned for the other nurse and they left the room. The room was silent for a while. Breaking the silence Macayla was the first to speak.

"Is that the guy who shot you?" She asked looking into her fathers eyes.

"What gave it away?" House asked with pure sarcasm.

"Well the handcuffs for one." The man had been handcuffed to the railing of his bed.

Then without saying anything Macayla got up from the chair she was sitting on and slowly started to walk over to the man. Everyone's eyes were on the girl, not sure of what she was planning on doing.

"Mac…Mac come here," Cuddy tried to get her attention. Macayla just ignored her and kept walking.

"House do something!" Cuddy said under her breath. But it was too late; Macayla was already face to face with the man that had shot her father. As she looked at him a rush of fear and a painful amount of memories came over her and she slowly started backing away.

"Th…tha…that's him," she stuttered in a panic as she continued to back away.

"That's what I said." House said not realizing just how scared his daughter was.

"No…That's him, that's the man from when I was little." Macayla said in barely a whisper, her whole body now trembling, as she found the edge of her father's bed and sat down. The room got very quiet, almost eerie, and Macayla didn't dare look anywhere but the floor. House was the first to speak, "Are you sure?" Macayla finally looked up and turned toward him.

"I could never forget that face, I'm positive." Then she turned her head back and continued to count the floor tiles. Cuddy was in shock as were the rest of them, she couldn't bare to see her child in pain. Walking to the door she opened it stuck her head out and shouted for a nurse. Right away a nurse came into the room asking what the problem was.

"Get him out of here!" Cuddy yelled pointing to the man.

"But there's nowhere to…." But before the nurse could finish, Cuddy cut her off.

"I don't care where you put him; just get him out of here, Now." The nurse didn't dare ask any questions and she wheeled him out of the room and down the hall.

"Mac are you okay?" Cuddy asked now kneeling in front of her daughter. Macayla didn't say anything and continued to stare at the ground.

"Macayla look at me." Cuddy said in a bit of a panic. Slowly Macayla lifted her head to meet her mother's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asked again. Macayla just nodded then did exactly what she told herself she wouldn't do; she broke down in her mother's arms and sobbed.

House looked at his daughter and Cuddy then turned towards his team. "Foreman, go get me my game boy. Cameron go get me a Reuben, and Chase just go." The ducklings just stood there for a moment not sure of what to do. "I meant now." House stated clearly annoyed. With that said the three left the room and started walking toward there destinations. Foreman had turned to go to House's office, while Chase and Cameron made there way down to the cafeteria.

Cuddy had finally managed to calm Macayla down and her sobs had now turned into sniffles. Macayla let go of her and sat up pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'm fine, now." She said as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Are you sure," asked Wilson from his chair.

"Yeah I'm okay now."

House had not said a word since he ordered his team out of the room. Finally he spoke. "You hungry?" was all he could manage to say.

Macayla couldn't help but smile and nodded her head. Smirking at himself House picked up the phone on the night stand and paged Cameron.

Down in the cafeteria Cameron and Chase were in line waiting to pay for House's Reuben when Cameron's pager went off. Looking at it she read, 'Get Mac one too!'

"That was House he wants us to get one for Macayla too." She told Chase.

"Now I know she's his kid, anyone who would eat that has to be related to House." Both Cameron and Chase snickered at this comment.

"Yeah well, she definitely has the sarcastic part down." Cameron stated, "Although she is way nicer." Chase just nodded in agreement as he paid the cashier for the two sandwiches.

In House's office, Foreman was ransacking through House's desk trying to find his precious game boy. Finally finding it under a pile of charts he pocketed it and started searching for a couple of games. After finding those under a newspaper, he left the office and headed towards House's hospital room.

Hating to see his daughter so distraught, House said something that she found extremely funny causing her into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Now that's my McMac!" House couldn't help the huge smile on his face.

"There's that million dollar smile." Wilson too couldn't help but smile and either could Cuddy. Just then Foreman entered with House's game boy.

"Here, I brought you a couple games, just in case you got bored." He said as he placed them on the nightstand next to the phone. House gave an approving nod as Chase and Cameron came through the door, each one holding a sandwich. Cameron headed straight for House handing him the food. Taking it from her he nodded, unwrapping it then taking a bite. Chase now in front of Macayla handed her the sandwich, smiling up at him she said a soft thank you, and took the sandwich from his hands.

"Your welcome." Chase told her as he let his arms drop to his sides, as a small smile crept onto his lips. He hadn't noticed it before, but the girl in front of him sent shivers up his spine, he just couldn't figure out why. Doing as her father did before she unwrapped the sandwich and bit into it, as the others in the room watched in silence.

Well that's chapter 4…. Hoped you liked it!


	6. Freaks, Weirdo's and Pain

Okie Dokie here's chapter 5….. And like I promised you will find out what happened to Mac! Enjoy!

House had asked Foreman to go see how the shooter was doing, and Foreman had returned with a report that the man was stable, but still unconscious. Macayla Still sat at the end of her father's bed, she hadn't said a word since she thanked Chase for her sandwich, she just listened to the conversations around her. Finally after about 20 minutes Cuddy noticed her daughter's silence.

"Macayla your awfully quite, you okay?" Snapping out of her trance, she looked up at her mother.

"What… oh yeah Mom I'm fine." Then she got up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Macayla turned to answer her father's question.

"I left my phone in my car; I was going to go get it." House nodded then turned to his team.

"You three, go with her."

"Dad I'm a big girl, I'm more than capable of walking to my car and getting my phone." Macayla said somewhat annoyed.

"It's dark and there are freaks and weirdo's running around, just humor me."

"Fine whatever." Then she turned and left the room, Chase, Cameron and Foreman right behind her.

As they were walking down the hall Macayla turned to them.

"You three don't have to come… we can just pretend like you did." Macayla wasn't in the mood for company, the reason she wanted to go get her phone was so she could have some time to herself.

"We better just go with you, like your dad said, freaks and weirdo's." Chase replied, leaving Macayla very disappointed. She covered it up though, nodded, did the whole fake smile thing, and then led them out the doors of the hospital and into the crisp night air. When they reached her car, the ducklings waited as she got her phone. Then Cameron asked the question that all three of them wanted to know.

"Hey, Macayla," Macayla turned to her after she was done locking the car door.

"Yeah"

"The man that shot your dad, you said that he was the one from when you were little…..

"My mom didn't tell you," Macayla replied as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the side of her car.

"She just told us that something bad happened to you when you were seven." Chase had cut in.

"Oh, I a…I'm…

They could tell she was uncomfortable with talking about it.

"You don't have to tell us, we understand." Foreman replied. Macayla looked up at them and smiled.

"No its okay, I want to." The others just nodded and waited for her to continue.

"There wasn't any school that day; I think it was a teacher work day or something… I can't really remember. Anyways, so I came into work with my Mom, we were in her office, she was doing work stuff and I was drawing a picture for my dad. Then she got a page and she told me she would be right back, and like a good little girl I stayed there and continued to color. Then about five minutes later I heard someone walk in, I thought it was my mom so I ignored it, and didn't bother looking up….

Macayla paused taking in a deep breath, while tears threatened to fall down her face.

"Then someone grabbed me. I was so scared I couldn't have screamed if I wanted too…. It was like I had lost my voice, my gift, it was gone……

The others stood there listening, and they all couldn't help but feel for Macayla.

"Then what happened?" Foreman asked

"He carried me out of the room, for some reason there was nobody around, so he got by unnoticed. He took me to the roof of the hospital, I thought he was going to throw me off…. Then out of nowhere he started hitting and kicking me, basically I turned into his human punching bag. While he was hurting me, he never said anything, but the look on his face was enough to send shivers up somebody's spine.

"Then he stopped, and just stood there and stared at me, like he was waiting for me to pass out or die. I wanted to get up and run away, but I couldn't move, even if I wanted to… then sometime after that I passed out…..

Chase, Cameron, and Foreman were all in shock, how could such a good person go through something so horrific. While Cameron and Foreman felt bad for her, even disgusted with her and her father's attacker, Chase felt enraged, he wanted to kill that man, watch him suffer… He didn't know why he felt so strongly about this girl that he had just met, this eighteen year old girl… he kept telling himself. All he knew was that she made him feel away he had never felt, and he couldn't bear to see her in pain, or to think that she had experienced such pain in her life.

"Then what?" Cameron chimed in.

"The next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital room, with my Mom and Dad hovering over me, and Wilson standing in the corner of the room. My parents told me that I had almost died, my wounds were really bad, I was covered in bruises, and cuts, I had a broken arm, 3 broken ribs, a concussion, I needed like 500 and something stitches in my head and back. It felt like I was only sleeping for a couple of minutes, turns out I was out of it for 5 days."

"How did they find you, and where did he go? Chase had finally found his voice, and he wanted to know why they never caught the monster.

"Well they told me that my mom went back into her office and saw that I wasn't there… and she panicked, she called my Dad and Uncle Jimmy down and they started looking for me, then the whole hospital started helping…. They couldn't find me. The last place they looked was the roof, my Dad thought that maybe I had snuck up there, he never expected to find what he did, none of them did."

"What about your attacker, why didn't he get caught?" Chase asked again.

"He must have left after I passed out, and walked out of the hospital, like he was just a regular patient, that was supposed to be there."

Macayla couldn't believe she was telling them this, the worst thing that had ever happened to her and she was telling three people that she had just met not more then six hours ago. At the same time, though, it felt good to tell someone. But the looks they were giving her, the sympathetic, pity looks, were about to drive her crazy.

"Yeah, well that's what happened, that's why you never knew about me, my parents sent me to like with my grandma, my mom's mom. My dad even paid off the entire hospital staff to never mention me again."

"We're really sorry." Cameron said for all three of them

"Why, you shouldn't be, you weren't the ones that tried to kill me…. I was starting to get over it, or at least go through out the day without thinking about it, but after I saw him……." Her voice trailed of and her eyes found a spot on the ground.

"Why don't we go back inside, before your Dad send out a search party," Foreman said.

"He probably already has," replied Macayla. Making all of them laugh as they followed each other back into the hospital, the doors shutting behind them.

That's chapter five… very dramatic… also, the attacker guy isn't the same guy from the actual episode when House was shot, just to let everyone know! Well I hoped you liked it. I'm still thinking about the next chapter, so I will update as soon as something comes to me…. If any of you have any suggestions that would be awesome


End file.
